First Time
by 1xmocha
Summary: There was only one time in his life tezuka ever remembers crying.... OT5; focus on pillar pair though!


First Time

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Summary: There has only been one time Tezuka remembers crying...

One-shot

Usually when a child is born, there are cries from the baby letting doctors and family know the baby is alright. Well, normally it happens...

However, Tezuka isn't what you could call a "normal" child.

A doctorate in Sports Medicine, 2 Grand Slam wins, a 4.0 GPA, and...

Lover to 4 different men.

He first went out with Syuuske Fuji after serious debate(read: threats) Fuji was the type of person who although was very attractive was a mystery to most of the world. Emotions guarded behind moon shaped closed eyes. But after many dates, he found himself falling for the other man more than just a friend.(Or it could have just been when Fuji shoved his hands down his pants.)

Even though he was going out with Fuji through all of middle school, it didn't match up with the presence that was Keigo Atobe. There was just something about Atobe that just made you look. It might of been his tennis skill, his wealth, his looks, his arrogance, those..._smirks_ of his...whatever it was, although he found Atobe highly annoying, he was also drawn to Atobe. He didn't act on it of course because he was dating Fuji after all; well, that was before he caught Atobe and Fuji waiting for him in the shower of the locker room that is.

So know he had ended up in a threesome thingy with Fuji and Atobe that got even more complicated when Genchiro Sanada walked in on them and Atobe just happened to make the fact that he was screwing Sanada as well known. Opps...

However, Tezuka really enjoyed his time spent with Sanada because out of all his lovers, Sanada was the one he could relate to and talk about books and what not to. They had stayed in a secret, successful relationship all throughout their senior year in middle school. Well, that was until a little enigma named Ryoma Echizen entered the scene.

Out of all his lovers, Ryoma was the one that he probably loved the most. Ryoma was his youngest lover...his baby...his _pillar_. His courting of Ryoma took a lot longer than it took for the others because it was him doing the chasing now. Ryoma always looked up to him for his teaching and his tennis skill, all the things a tennis captain wanted a player to look up to them for; but Tezuka didn't want Ryoma to be just a player He wanted to be the one Ryoma bought presents for and held when having sex while whispering words of love. But when he was 15 Ryoma was 12 and clearly not interested and oblivious. When he let his lovers know of his crush they all admitted to being attracted to the boy. Not only was he a brilliant player that would be on top of the world someday winning Grand slams left and right, he was also a sarcastic, snarky brat who deserved to be spoiled and taken care of. Ryoma was a tennis icon not just for his skill but, unfortunately, in his lovers point of view, his looks as well. Ryoma was beautiful even for a boy. Just the though of someone else holding Ryoma in their arms made his blood boil and want to assign laps to them for eternity.

Lucky for him though, was when highschool freshman Ryoma climbed on top of him and kissed him in the empty Seigaku High School locker room telling him that he wasn't stupid and knew Tezuka was after him for years. Even better when Ryoma gave him his virginity on the tennis court after stargazing and having picnic dinner on a blanket Tezuka had set up for their date, something that meant more to Tezuka than it ever would to Ryoma (and showed to the boy. ;p) After that Tezuka slowly introduced Ryoma to being a lover to the other loves of his life. It was surprising how easily Ryoma adapted to being a part of their group. He was a challenge for all his lovers. For Sanada, tennis; for Atobe, arrogance; and for Fuji, never backing down to whatever Fuji tried with him. He was the most protective of Ryoma then any of his other lovers because he knew his other lovers could protect themselves(not that he didn't enjoy protecting them as well) it was just Ryoma was the most fragile mentally and physically.

Tezuka will never forget the death of Nanjiroh Echizen. Not because it was the death of a brilliant tennis player but because his death shattered his youngest lover's world. Ryoma's desire to play tennis was to beat his father. The ONLY reason...( that later became many as Tezuka taught him to play for himself) Ryoma had still not beaten him because he figured he still had many years to beat the old man. However, the funny thing about lung cancer is, you end up losing those years you thought you would have. This shattered Ryoma's dream letting himself fall into a deep hole of anorexia, smoking and other drugs, and cutting. A time in their relationship that he NEVER wanted anything to happen like it again. It took all of his lovers's love, support, and determination to get Ryoma back on his feet after the "incident."

Tezuka remembers his parents telling him that he had been silent at birth. Not a still born just not crying but otherwise a text book baby delivery. The first time Tezuka cried as after the "incident."Ryoma had cut a bit to deep and ended up passing out in the shower. Atobe had found him and rushed him to the hospital with lovers in tow. They got him patched up and talked to the doctors about some anti-depressants. Tezuka had not left his lover's side once during the whole ordeal and even got banned from the room for 24 hours by the doctors. But the hollow, lifeless look in Ryoma's eyes proving how much he really wanted to end it pushed Tezuka over the edge. He sat beside Ryoma and wept. Big wet, salty tears that just wouldn't stop. He ignored the shocked looks from his lovers and just pinched the top of his nose. God crying gave him a headache...

It wasn't until he saw his beautiful Ryoma sob he stopped. He notice the life was back now in Ryoma's eyes now filled with shock, sadness, and regret. Their Ryoma was back. It hurt at first that even though Ryoma had them...him...he still wanted to leave them. But know, Ryoma was back to them. He felt his other lovers surround him and smiled a true smile at Ryoma.

"Welcome home..." he whispered his voice cracked and throat sore from crying.

Welcome home indeed...

THE END

Wow...a crying!Tezuka! ;p Please REVIEW. I have a new story up called the Society of the Ivy(its M though!) 106 views 4 reviews...what the heck? PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
